HoO just trampled Goode
by Bella2002
Summary: HoO after they finish there adventures where do they go? why to high school of course. Join HoO in everlasting drama
1. Goode?

Percy hated the first day of school. He wanted to be back at camp half blood cuddling with Annabeth.

"Percy five more minutes", Sally called from the downstairs kitchen. Percy went to Goode highschool, where Paul worked, so he was more at home, then well-home. A flash of gold, the tan skin color of Percy flashed by as he rushed into Paul's beaten down Ford.

"Love you mom", Percy yelled over the raging winds, as he backed up inside the Ford. Sally could only wave, as she watched the car zoom past.

...,...

"So I was wondering-", Kristen started.

"Kristen I already told you, I have a girlfriend",Percy mumbled. Kristen turned away sadly.

"C'mon bro we know your just doin it to be more popular",Julien complained he hated just, well being in last place, always in last place. To believe that Percy had a girlfriend in Frisco, "I mean Percy family does not have enough money to go to such a nice place", Julien thought. Yea, Julien liked Gladiez but the girl that Percy photoshopped into his photos was to cute for him to even see. "Stop it", Julien scolded himself. "Come on its almost time for school to start let's get going"

...

Annabeths pov

"State your name", the lady at the counter asked

"Annabeth Chase"

"Thalia Grace"

"Jason Grace"

"Grover Underwood"

"Piper McLean"

"Leo Valdez"

"Isabella Wilson"

"Hazel Levesque" the lady then handed the schedules to everyone and went back to typing on the computer.

"huh, I guess its time we go find Percy now?"

I know I'm trying but I'm 13 so don't be to hard on me.


	2. Lunch is a evil time

Kristens pov

I watched as Jackson sat with his phony friends at the loser table. I hated being treated like I was in last place, I mean come on he's not going to be my boy toy for a week maybe like my whole LIFE. Slowly a blond with stormy gray eyes and a lovely tan creeped up, her gang with her too. A girl with spikes black hair and electric blue eyes and a pale completion followed her, followed by a goth boy, a elf fish boy, a totally hot (but not as hot as Percy), a girl with choppy messy hair, a girl with ugly ringlets, a boy fixing his shoe, a with red hair, and a girl who strangely looked like Percy. The blonde had that stupid 'hello my name is..' Tag she wrapped her arms around MY Percy, she was dead meat now. Then I saw him grab her arms and jerk her.

"Kristen, I told you I'm not interested!", Percy roared. The girl gave him a hard intense glare as he looked back at her. "Annabeth is, is that you"

"duh seaweed brain", she responded. I only did the right thing I walked up to them. I put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and glared.

"I'm sooo glad you took me on a date Perce", I squealed. I just want that blonde to run away crying, I hated not getting what I want, in fact daddy gives me anything I want when I want it-maybe I should arrange for daddy to meet Percy,oh daddy can hook us up for sure!


	3. Might not have a relationship ooh

Annabeths pov

I could feel my face heating up like a ballistic balloon. Kristen was just standing there, twirling her brown locks around her finger.

"Dating you, please", Percy said as he snorted. Piper then looked Kristen straight in the eye.

"Get lost migraine" Kristen instantly listened to Pipers orders and walked away. But the way she said Percy and I are going on a date, I felt heartbroken even though I knew it wasn't true, maybe he wanted someone cuter. I could understand that, I mean look at me, a silly Californian girl with gray eyes that ruined the image. So the next thing I did I simply dismissed myself from the cafeteria.

... ...

percys pov

Being angry with Kristen was an understatement, I was sooooo angry I don't even know how to explain it.

"Annabeth, wait!", I called, but it was too late, to late because that stupid wannabe kept hounding me for a relationship I will never want. In fact I was ready to cry myself. Jason looked at me petrified.

"So that stupid schopath wants a relationship with you?", Isabella asked. Of course I wanted to answer, but snapping at my sister just won't cut it. Grover of course reading my emotions looked at Isabella sadly.

"yes",he answered. But I didn't stay to lecture my sister on a relationship, because in a few moments I won't have one.

**trying to listen to you guys, hope this chapter cuts some slack (didn't have time to jazz it up) but please give me more reviews it helps :)**


	4. Tis, is forgiven

Annabeths pov

I was crying my heart out. Percy would do that to me.

"he probably wanted a better girl", I thought. Leave it to that girl to make my day the worst day in my life. I could feel the tears running down my face, my nose was runny and I was sniffling. After two minutes of sobbing all my body could do was shake, as I curled up on the bench. Then I felt hands on my neck, for a moment I thought one of those idiot jocks were trying to make a move on me, but the massage was filled with truth and comfort.

"Wise girl?", the person asked

"Seaweed brain", I responded.

"it's okay I've got you" as he said that he pulled me up for a loving kiss.

grovers pov

I was so angry that I was ready for makeup face to see my hoof. Yes, my hoof, nobody hurts my best friends like that. After Percy ran off, I could sense that Piper didn't want there relationship to break up, her mom worked so hard on that one. But I wasn't surprised to see them back, puffy lipped and red eyed, as if they made out in front of the school.

"SERIOUSLY, YOU HAD TO MAKE OUT, IN FROUNT OF THE SCHOOL", I shouted.

"yes we did", Percy responded, earning a light peck on the cheek that made all the girls coo. Ugh, they were sooo disgusting, but what I really want to see next period, is when Annabeth whoops Kristen's butt in gym.

**after I finish this whole story I am going to make one of those story's where the demigods go back in time to read to the gods.**


	5. Jealousy wars

Jasons pov

The next period bell rung, which just means NEXT PERIOD! Where of course I will be watching as Annabeth and Percy show Kristen off. As us boys waited for the girls to 'freshen up' we sat bored out of our nitwits. I kind of have to say- I am jealous of Jackson. He had all the girls chasing after him, but what about me.

"guess who it is"

"Piper?" I grabbed Pipers arms to be faced to face with... Reyna? Reyna beamed down on me. "What are you doing here?" Reyna just gave me the tell you later look as she ran off to greet the others. Great, now I have two girls competing for me at least that's better then Jackson could ever do. Then the late bell rung dismissing me from the bleachers and onto the cold wood floor. At least we didn't have one lazy butt gym teacher or I would have to judo flipped him.

"now class we will start with laps-and nooo complaining" there were a lot of yes and yes sirs that followed. All I wanted to do was to beat Percy in a running. Percy and Annabeth were making out by the bleachers,ewww. Thalia of course pulled them apart, I just wish Thalia was more sisterly to me then Jackson. Coach blew the whistle. And we are off!

...

Pipers pov

Yes I was with my friends as we were beating the stupid mortals. Percy and Annabeth and Isabella were in first place, Jason second, Leo and Reyna third, hazel fourth, and me last. Huh, for once I just wanted to be better then Reyna and show Jason I am a awesome girlfriend but right now I was jealous of percabeth. I mean they were so close, I mean sleeping together in the stables? I was jealous all right. I wish Jason was more like Percy. Oh, how I hated the fact Reyna is here, oh well guess I got to beat her sorry butt now...

third persons pov

The demigod children were the first to cross the line. Annabeth, Percy, and Isabella first.

Jason second, Leo third. Piper, Hazel, and Reyna in fourth. While Jason was gripping and groaning about losing to Percy. Then the usual 'time to leave next period bell rung'

...

annabeths pov

Even the scene with Kristen was over my heart was heavier then the weight of the sky (trust me I know)

"Annabeth?"

"huh?", I said looking at Percy. He was soooo gorgeous, and he was all mine, well maybe not maybe Kristen might get in the way... Stop thinking like that! I mentally scolded myself.

"Annabeth, you know I love you right?", Percy asked in his husky deep voice.

"no", I responded. It was very rare for someone to love me.

"well I do" he made it sound like we were getting married. "Is there something wrong?" Damn you Percy you know me to, to well.

"Yea, you know how at lunch I flipped out? I'm really sorry. Kristen's right I'm truly and awful girlfriend" Percy looked at me his face was morphed into sadness and grief.

"Annabeth, don't you ever compare yourself to that slut. Kristen goes around getting boy toys so they can 'have some fun' a week into there relationship, but you aren't like that you are real you are truly my Wise girl", Percy murmured. His words touched my heart. I loved him back so much. My stomach crept into my throat as I leaned closer.

"Percy"

"Annabeth" then we kissed.㈎3

**hey guys it is sooo great to write again. You were probably wondering what I was doing. Yea I had three projects due so ya know I waited at the last minute 'cause I was thinking about you guys so I got banned from electronics from my parents. Sorry.**


	6. A emotional moment

It was eerily quiet in the small hotel that the demigods were staying in (other then Percy).

"What I want to know is what are you guys doing here" Percy questioned.

"Well I wanted to see my older brother", Isabella stated. Percy smiled and hugged her warmly. He knew his little sis had a lot on her shoulders. First her mother was a host of Gaea. Her eyes usually would turn red and haunt Isabella. Isabella was the strongest demigod in century's but she was kind and rarely used her powers over water. But as usual Gaea wanted to destroy her. After the war a small wisp of Gaeas spirit was left inside Isabella's mother. Gaea took Isabella into the underworld, planning to push Isabella into the pit but it happened in reverse. As Isabella pushed her mother into the pit she got a scar, that if a mortal said the words on her forearm, she would die, unless Isabella got submerged under water. Isabella HATED to be reminded that she could die by just words.

"well I came to be closer to olympus"

"HEEEEY"

"Just kidding I came to be here with kelp head", Annabeth murmured as she kissed Percy's cheek.

"ahhhhh, percabeth"

"PIPER!"

"sorry" they instantly continued until it was the last person to go-Thalia.

"Thalia?"

"hmmm?"

"Tell us why you came" Thalia looked down.

"Artemis saw that I missed you guys. I mean watching my friends die is a living hell to me", Thalias voice cracked. Dark tears dropped down her face.㈺9

"Thals", Percy whispered. Percy instantly picked Thalia up. Everyone looked surprised, the only person Percy made this much physical contact is was Annabeth, but Annabeth didn't even look bothered by it. Percy plopped Thalia unto the couch as she snuggled with him.

**this is not a real chapter. So for those who think it is short it is supposed to be short. This is just supposed to be an emotional setting.**

**My footsteps (㈉9)are guiding me.**

**Bella2002**


	7. Who wants nico? (Authors note)

Hey readers!,

This is Bella2002. Lots of fans want nico to come in the story. I think it's your choice. If I get five reviews on nico I WILL add him in. Kay now start reviewing.

your friend, bella2002 ㈊7 (percabeth all the way!)


	8. When you get home

Juliens pov

I hate being ignored mostly by my best friends. We watched as Jackson and his friends put their tan hides in first place. Usually that's me and Perce.

"come on Jewls, I want to sit with them", Gladiez complained. Her big brown eyes gazed up at me. I wanted to say no, but her eyes were to convincing.

"oh alright", I finally muttered. Gladiez squealed as she kissed me on the cheek making me blush. I trudged over to the 'tan hides' table.

"hey guys", Percy called out as he motioned us to sit at his table.

"And seaweed brain would you like to introduce us to these fellas of yours", the girl with the spikey hair asked.

"I was getting to getting to that pinecone face" the girl just blushed. Where did Jackson find chicks like these? "As you see this is pinecone face"

"Perce!"

"fine, Thalia, are ya happy now?"

"yes, very"

"this is Annabeth, my girlfriend", Percy stated

"hi", Annabeth murmered, but she smiled warmly.

"This is Isabella, my sister",Percy chided. I tried to see the resemblance, I couldn't.

"hello, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"This is Grover, my best friend", Percy said happily. I felt a pang of jealousy expand over my chest.

"uh, blaaa" a chuckle spread across the group.

"this is Jason Grace, great friend", the introductions continued all ending with great friend.

"This is Julien Hectar, uh a friend" my chest hurt, my eyes stinged.

"This is Gladiez, my cheerleader" Gladiez just beamed. Lunch continued but my heart felt heavy.

Gladiezs pov

Ugh, they were such great people. As I parted my separate ways and headed home. I was glad we all had home room together so we could talk and get to know each other. I was kind of annoyed with Julien and gripping and groaning, so I walked myself home. I mean how bratty can the guy get? Yea, I have a crush on him, but I would never be caught dead with a guy with that attitude. He better clear up his thoughts or our relationship will be over.

...

"Gladiez your home" I kissed mom on the cheek and headed up stairs and looked at old pictures of my past. Then I stopped at one scrap book of my past, Goode highschool. Oh Goode, there's just to much drama this year.

...

Kristens pov

I just wanted to crush that boy into a hug but noooo he says he will stay with her FOREVER! But that's what I like about Percy-Boo-Boo. Of course my friends had to drive themselves home, but I have my own personal limbo.

"bye Tiff"

"bye Kristen, oh and crush that blondes heart for me", Tiffany yelled. She of course hated Anniebell. She took her chance of being GF with Perce. My driver ( Mr. Wilson ) opened the door for me. Being rich had its winnings.

"Oh Perce", I muttered fingering my gold heart shaped locket that had Percy yearbook picture in it. "Soon you will be mine"

...

Thalias pov

After a long day of torture, I mean school, my back hurt worse then a cyclops stepping on me. Jason kept shooting Percy evil glares that Annabeth and I happened to snicker at. But I had to talk to my brother to keep the glaring to a minimum.

"jas"

"yea?"

"can we talk?", I asked

"bout what?" I wanted to run away. But this was the sister Jason deserved, teaching him right from wrong. I couldn't wait for us demigods, besides Percy, were either going to camp half blood, visiting there mortal families, or (this option is only for me) go back to the hunt. After we leave the drama fest will be over.

"you being jealous of someone" Jason chuckled hoarsely.

"me, naw I'm the real leader of this quest" that struck me like a nail. How could Jason be so selfish.

"no, no you are not" I was surprised I was even talking to my brother like this. "Percy is, he doesn't want to be a leader, but he is, he is a natural leader. But you were forced" and with those last words I walked away.

hazels pov kind of third person as well

the last of the light from the sunset flickered below the horizon. Hazel was looking at some old photos that were in black and white. One was of her and Sammy, horseback riding. Hazel missed Sammy more then she could admit. Of course Frank was coming next week, he just had to arrange being praetor and all. Hazel wished she could IM Frank. But noooooo he was to busy for even that. So Hazel tried not to keep her head in the clouds of memory's of the past and predictions for the future.

"Hazel?", a small voice questioned. Hazel shifted her weight from the edge of her twin sized bed.

"Yea", Hazel replied. Hazel motioned for her best friend to sit with her.

"do you think Kristen will come try to get Jason",Hazel could hear the worry in her voice.

"why do you think that?", Hazel asked.

"Well, Kristen was giving Jason the eye and-"

"trust me Pipes your in good hands" this time Hazels emotional speaking did not work, as Piper continued to break out in tears like a disease. Hazel murmured confronting objects that always seemed to calm an Aphrodite child after there heart got broken.

"makeup, purses, new perfumes" soon Piper was leaning back humming to over the rainbow. Hazel instantly tucked her friend into her bed and settled for a recliner chair. Ahhhh, the sweetness of friendships (mostly Aphrodite children)

"oh Piper", Hazel murmured before falling asleep.

**I've got 2 people who want nico just 3 more**


	9. NICO!

hi_ guys! I decided to Nico it up. It's all his thoughts today. And um guys... I'm winging this so give me some ideas that can come later on in the story. _

_Thanks, Bella2002_

Nicos pov

I was being sent to a stupid mortal school. I hated it the second the words came out of my stepmothers mouth, _Goode,_ ugh,stupid mortal school. The taxi cab that my mother hailed was small but decent. It smelled of fresh plants after Persephone helped me pack my bags into the taxi trunk.

...

The small hotel that would be my 'home' for a month (until December) my feet were on the small coffee table. The smell of sweet, sweet flowers stained on my clothes. I decided I should explore Percy's home turf, wait Percy.

"Percy's here, Percy's here!", I screamed like a child, as I jumped up and down on my queen sized bed. I should visit him. I haven't seen my cousin in ages. I simply ran a bristled brush through my hair. As I rushed downstairs to hail a taxi stuffing a cliff bar into my face.

...

I walked the streets of NY not being able to hail a single cab. Come on the home of taxi cabs was having kind of a crappy day. I then heard a low growl from a near by alleyway. I instantly pointed the tip of the sword at the dark alleyway. Then out came a sight that I found almost impossible. A whole group of hellhounds, maybe three or four. How did I attract that many? The hellhounds slowly stalked towards me. Their footsteps ringing on the concrete. Their bloody jaws opened and cloths, snapping at butterflies and birds. The rest of the fight was a blur. I kicked, punched, and slashed until my arms were numb. The last hell hound growled I tried to growl back but it sounded it more like a whimper. The hellhound then attacked, my body was aching from the previous fight as I tried not to show my weakness. The hellhound grabbed my leg, as blood oozed out from my ugly cut On my face. He then swung, first it was a slur of colors, hot winds, and the slaps and stings on my face. I was flying in the air like a comet,then I blacked out.

...

"Nico?",a faint voice yelled. I felt cool hands on my face, I opened my eyes, everything was a white blur.

"Nico, it's you", a girls voice muttered. I felt a warm liquid being put on my face, probably nectar. My eye site cleared. I saw six people of the prophecy, where is Frank? I saw Thalia smiling warmly at me. And Reyna looking at me with utter disgust. I also saw Percy's sister, Isabella.

"guys...", I managed to croak.

"Don't strain yourself Nico", Hazel whispered. Thalia then hummed the animal song that Artemis taught to her, my eye lids felt heavy as I fell asleep.

...

I twisted and turned as I heard ringing in my ears, finally I couldn't help it, my eyelids popped open. I guess I freaked my friends out because Hazel let out a screech.

"s-sorry", I stuttered. Everyone smiled, but not Reyna.

"what are you doing here", Reyna asked rudely. Her head was resting on Jason's shoulder which Piper looked angry about.

"Persephone was annoyed with me", I admitted. Thalia laughed as she and Percy hugged me, both Hazel and Jason looked angry about that. Yea, I found Percy and Thalia closer to me then Hazel, and Thalia probably found that the same way for Jason to.

" Ahhh, only Nico", Annabeth muttered as she reached to give me a hug. After that it was pretty emotional, tears were shed, stories were told and more hugs were shared. Finally as my body ached from walking around and it was time for bed and it was just me, Annabeth, Grover (who you were probably wondering why he was not in gym, it's because he is a satyr), Thalia, and Percy were just sitting in the living room with me Percy asked:

"so what are you going to do while you are here?"

"I'm going to Goode"

**hey guys, I know I love cliff hangers! I got that from Rick, so yea hope you guys like it.**


	10. Together

Nicos pov

I have to admit, I'm scared of the mortal school. Will there really be slutty mortal girls chasing after Percy? My head rang with questions as my friends guided me to the main office to get my schedule.

"how can I help you?", the lady asked in a gruff voice.

"I-"

"hurry up child I haven't all day" the lady spoke like Zoe Nightshade.

"uh, I'm new", I stuttered.

"I see", she said rudely. She then handed me a sheet of paper that was a tumble of letters. Thalia and Percy were snickering in the background. If they kept that up my sword will be at their throats in seconds.

"come on guys, let's go"

...

gladiezs pov

I stood with Julien as we just stared at each other. His brown eyes had this sparkle. His military cut hair and his chocolate brown skin were shimmering like a gods.

."Jewels-", I started but I was cut off by his mouth pressing against mine.

Juliens pov

I was leaning against the locker gazing at Gladiez. Her straight black hair with bangs curling up at her forehead and her chocolate brown eyes, her light brown skin were perfect and tanned. I couldn't help but love her and worry if she was one of Percy's fan girls.

"Jewels-" she started but I pinned my mouth against hers. As I pulled away we saw the whole 'tan hides' group staring at us. I saw Percy grinning.

"I'm so happy for you guys",Percy whooped as he put his arms on our shoulder, Gladiez and I blushed. Then Percy whispered in my ear:

"invite her over to your house and watch a movie, that's my advice to you man"

...

Gladiezs pov

Julien was walking me home, his arm around my shoulder. I was sooo happy we were together.

"Glads"

"yea", I replied.

"w-would w-would"

"OH JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

"do you wanna come to my house?" He asked. I grinned so widely I probably looked like the Cheshire Cat. "Glads if you grin that big your face is going to split" cue the slap.

"pick me up at four?" Julien grinned. He then put his face close to mine. His hot breath smelt like mint as our lips touched quickly then we pulled away.

"yea", he replied. I then skipped away.

...

Sarah's pov

Of course I'm Juliens best friend, since we were in the fith grade. But the look in his eyes as he talked about Gladiez gave me an offspring of major jealousy. I know, I had my chance. When we in middle school he liked me he kept asking me out, he would date other girls and dump them then ask me out. Yes, I liked him, but I was to oblivious to understand a relationship. After a while Julien stopped asking me out, I wished he would understand, my parents also thought I could not date when I was just eleven or twelve. Then he met that girl and I knew it was over for us. So as I'm picking out clothes for his date. Tears were strewn over my face. Julien came out of the bathroom.

"hey Sarah are you okay", he asked

"yea, I just got something in my eye"

"oh"

Julien will never understand.

**hey guys. You are probably wondering why I wrote this chapter, well I just wanted to have fun with the mortals. And the girl Sarah, that's how I really feel about my friend Julien. He will never understand**


	11. At Sally's house

Percy's pov

As I told my friends about the amazing idea I gave Julien, Annabeth had a broad grin that was creeping me out.

"what?", I finally asked.

"oh seaweed brain, you finally did something smart", Annabeth muttered as she kissed my cheek.

"enough PDA people!" , Thalia yelled. I set my lips into a line and shot her the I will kill you glare. Thalia shivered as Jason hugged her and looked at me darkly, hey, what did I do wrong? Nico played with a small string of black hair as he ignored the love talk.

"hey Di Angelo, come an join us" Nico sighed but nodded as if of saying, very well.

"what should we watch?", Reyna asked

"finding Nemo",I shouted

"Hercules!", Reyna and Jason yelled together. Everyone looked at them weirdly. More votes were for finding Nemo then for Hercules. Ah that's how life is, and its so complicated. As the movie started I spent more time gazing at Annabeth then the movie.

"like what you see", Annabeth asked as she kissed my ear.

"if I tell you, your head will grow big", I whispered.

"no that's you", Annabeth replied. I let out a hearty chuckle which just seems to happen when the fish are trying to get Nemo out of the tank motor. I looked at Annabeth warmly.

"can we talk?", I whispered in her ear she nodded, as I guided her into the hallway.

"what is it?", Annabeth murmured, her gray eyes were wide and scared.

" I know things are complicated at Goode, but you know that place will never change how I feel about you", I whispered.

"oh", she replied. Tears were threatening to overwhelm her, I could tell.

"well that mortal, is like a child of Aphrodite", she muttered, she avoided eye contact. It hurt me that she felt this way.

"you are always going to be my wise girl"

"and you will always be my seaweed brain"

...

Hazels pov

As I watched Annabeth and Percy snuggle I could only hope Frank and I will be like them. Their constant I love yous were making my heart wrench. I snuggled into Nico, happy that after all we have been through he didn't get tired of me. I think Nico likes Annabeth or used to because now he is a different guy.

...

Thalias pov

Artemis was right, I truly loved these guys. As Jason and Piper made gooey comments to each other I had to stay strong and watch as my friends grew older. I am doing this for Zoe. I looked at Annabeth and Percy, that quest of saving Artemis was all worth it. I could see Hazel snuggling into Nico. At first people thought that me and Nico had a thing, noooo that's a wrong thought. I am a hunter of Artemis, I stay clear of relationships. Nico and I are just cousins.

...

next day - Annabeths pov

Ah, school. I forgot how we fell asleep here on the couch, as Sally was rushing us out the door. I was hand and hand with Percy as we car pooled with Paul. As we stopped at the reserved for teachers sign we got out.

"now children go straight to class, I have a early meeting"

"yes", we all replied as we hurried inside.

...

The school was its usual. Loud, and lots of fist fights were passing around. Everyone stopped when they saw us come in, girls were drooling over MY Percy. That's when the one and only person was standing there.

"awww Perce, if your just playing hard to get its not gonna work with this dumb blonde", Kristen teased. I felt my face get hot. I can handle any other insult then being called dumb blonde. I was a child of Athena. I was nose to nose with Kristen. Silence enveloped the hallway.

" I don't care who you are but never. Ever. Call me. Dumb. Blonde", I threatened. Kristen smirked as if realizing she just cracked my outer shell.

"well you see, I just did" I couldn't help it, I slapped her. It was dead silent until Thalia decided to clap. I walked over to my group, shooting a warning glare over my shoulder. Then mr. Seaweed brain came up of the idea to kiss me. Our lips moved together like a magnet, our tongues fighting for dominance. There were a lot of grumbles that came from the girls, but did I care? No. ' its just me and my seaweed brain', I thought, ' just me and my seaweed brain'

...

Kristen's pov

I hated that Anniebell. She stole Percy! That stupid Percabeth was no match for Pisten. I sat with the girls. My brain running 100 miles per hour.

"Emma!", I shouted as my best friend lumbered into the room. She smiled sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"yes Kristen"

"GET ME A GLASS OF WATER YOU INSULATE FEMALE DOG", I yelled. Emma was shaking as she ran to the kitchen, people don't want to get on my bad side, the last girl who did, well, I told some of her biggest secrets to the whole school. Kizzy was giving me a pedicure.

"how did it go with mr hot shots", Kizzy teased. Emma then came running with my glass of water. Emma was lucky she got here in time, or Kizzy would be beheaded on the spot.

"eh, you two did good, you deserve a break, go down stairs and get a foot massage for all I care", I offered. You see the key to friends is bribery. As I looked over at my room, over at the pictures of Percy. If only Percy would except my offer and he would be living like a prince! He wouldn't have to worry about his family being so poor. But nooooo that little blonde comes in and ruins everything. But guess what she'll be running away in no time, if she sticks around that long. MUWAWAWAWA!

**hey guys! I tried to add a little more 'Percabeth' so review.**

_see that pwetty gway button, that pwetty gway button? REVIEW PEOPLE!_


	12. Airplane And, Frank?

Hazels pov

The huge plane stopped running on the black concrete. As it aligned with the small tube. I don't really travel with the new style of planes. They are different from the kinds they had when I lived in the '40s. As the many people came from the other end of the tunnel, I saw Frank!

"FRANK!", I yelled. Frank looked up at me and smiled. He then gave his pass port to the women then passed through many levels of security. At the end he stopped to put his shoes on. "FRANK"

"HAZEL!"

"FRANK"

"HAZEL"

"FRANK"

"ENOUGH WITH THE HAZEL-FRANK, JUST KISS ALREADY", Annabeth yelled. Of course I pulled my face close to Franks. But before we got to kiss Reyna snapped her fingers and said goodbye. She gave hugs, till she stopped at Percy and Jason and gave them a peck on the cheek. Piper and Annabeth were just fuming. Jason stood there, mouth open, gazing as he watched Reyna get on the plane. Percy then made it up to Annabeth by kissing her multiple times.

"GOOD BYE REYNA!", we yelled as the plane sauntered off the runway.

...

Pipers pov

That stupid ***hole. Who does she think she is? Well its pretty obvious, a boyfriend stealer. That stupid b****, **** her! (I don't curse so I just used the stars) and while her take off, Jason was staring at her! Ugh, I'm starting to wonder why I didn't get a boyfriend like Percy.

Annabeths pov

Was it just me or the effect of Percy pampering me does not work anymore. Reyna was lucky, if she were here she would have two black eyes. Piper was practically bawling her eyes out. Her mascara running down her face.

"hey Ms. Sexy", Percy whispered dirtily in my hair. I shoved him away to here a oof. Poor Piper. THAT SON OF A B****! I HATE YOU, GET AWAY FROM PERCY AND JASON AND GET YOUR OWN GUY!

Percy's p.o.v

"hey Ms. Sexy", I whispered dirtily in my lovers hair. She pushed my face back.

"oof" I know she was going through a dramatic situation, but no need to punish me with it. She walked over to Piper comforting her. While black lines of makeup tears, drew it's way down Pipers face. And Jason, he was acting like a doofus, just gazing up at Reyna not even glancing at his GF, poor Piper. I tried to stay cool or kiss Annabeth, but she was worried about other things, like Piper.

...

Annabeths p.o.v- next day-Wednesday

The sunlight sprinkled its way through the curtains. I actually had a really strange dream. That strange dream was...

NOTHING!

its very rare for a demigod to not dream of anything at all. I looked at the small owl alarm clock that sat on my dresser. 5⃣:0⃣0⃣. Ugh! I knew one thing I could do. I could walk to Dunkins for a donut. Usually the place starts sometimes earlier, depends on the time of the year. Slowly I dressed in a gray V-Neck and skinny jeans. I put the gray converses on and my gray owl earrings. Hmm, I'm hungry...

**hey guys! I need ideas for the next chapter. I want to keep going but no ideas. So if you put your idea in when I choose your idea, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Hurry the chapters are getting short**


	13. Sorry (Percabeth)

Annabeth's p.o.v

My legs were stiff as Tartarus as I walked to Dunkins. I really hope Percy isn't mad about me rejecting him and stuff. I did feel like Piper needed a place in the world. And it was harshly unfair that her own mother cares more about other people relationships more than her own daughter. But wisdom taught me to not dwell on the past, so I kept my head high and continued walking.

...

I stopped in front of Dunkins. That bitter sweet smell was almost toxic. I was in a tired daze, as I almost walked inside but stopped , the cold metal handle of the door pressed against my sweaty palms.

"Annabeth", a voice whispered. It was faint and light like a wind spirit. But I thought we kept at bay with the wind spirits, why are they still attacking?

"Who is it?", I yelled, my dagger in hand. A family passed by looking at me oddly. Dumb mortals. "Who's there"

"Annabeth it's me!", A voice murmured. Somebody's hands massaged my neck. I tried to pull away or scream 'help me a monster is attacking' but nooooo, my pride got the better of me as I kicked the strange man in the groin. Then I saw who it was...

...

Percy's p.o.v

I really hoped I could talk to Annabeth and make her spit out what ever was on her mind. For starters I massaged her. Her neck was stiff. I hoped she realized who I was. I mean doesn't my voice sound familiar to her? That's when she kicked me. Black spots danced in front of my eyes. And you would probably say, oh what a wimp. But Annabeth kicks _hard_ yes like a soccer player.

"ooh I'm sooo sorry, wait, Percy?"

"it's about time", I groaned. Annabeth looked at me harshly.

"look I'm sorry",we both said at the same time. We then told ech other what we were sorry for.

"and that's why I'm sorry",Annabeth muttered as she finished up her sorry explanation. A small lone tear dripped down Annabeth tan skin. I couldn't I reached toward her, we kissed hard but it was filled with passion. The next thing I knew it was a full on lap dance. Her body moving up and down on her lap. I didn't care that people were looking at us strangely because all I could think was _Annabeth._

**hey guys. This was like a mini story in a story. This was a bit of percabeth fluff that people wanted. I hope this makes up for Annabeth rejecting Percy in the last chapter.**

**thanks,**

**Bella2002**

_**ya see the button press the button, no not that button, that button! Review people!**_


	14. December

Annabeths pov

The snowflakes slivered down the side of Goode.

"Soooo, tomorrow is Christmas break right?", Piper questioned. I nodded my head slowly, as if she would get it. Tomorrow everyone would be parting there separate ways. I so badly wished that Percy didn't sleep in today and miss half of the day of school.

"You know Piper, I'm kind of excited about Christmas break", I admitted. Piper nodded her head as if she could feel my pain.

"OMG! A child of Athena not liking school? The wonders", Thalia said in mock surprise. I soooo wanted to strangle her. But Hazel sweetly patted my back and smiled when she saw the bleary eyed boys come out of Paul's beaten up ford.

"Percy!", I yelled. I sauntered over to him, rapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips against his.

"Ow get a room people", said a snooty voice. It wasn't any of my friends that could be so rude. But my brain worked fast and the only name I could think of was Kristen. So I kept kissing my boyfriend. "Um I said... Get. A. Room!"

"get lost migraine!" But this time Kristen was so angry that I felt a tug at my blonde ponytail that made my whole head feel like it was on fire. This time I turned around teeth gritted. And let's just say she learned her lesson.

...

Percys pov

I was really happy that Annabeth kicked Kristen. After all that's what the girl was looking for.

"Congratulations Annabeth! You are a official member of the don't-make-me-mad club", Thalia countered. Annabeth just rolled her gray eyes at her friends antics.

" You are such a good influence", I shot sarcastically.

"and what would you know about influences", Thalia sneered. I grimaced, sometimes she was so ÿûłÿ annoying (that was Greek)

"excuse me but I was a wonderful influence when you were sobbing about your friends being dead", I retorted evenly. Thalia rolled her eyes, but I knew her to well. "Ha, I win" Thalia rolled her eyes again. She was becoming the queen of eye rolling! Just when we were finally getting somewhere the damn bell had to ring meaning, time to go inside!

...

Kristens pov

My chest still hurts from that swift kick. But I won't tell anyone, or I would look like a fool. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy as I screamed at the school mirror. All the school pops were looking at me like i lost my lipgloss.

" Oh go back to what you were doing before", I yelled hastily. Tears dripped down my face as I watched a cute couple waltz down the hallway. Oh what have I done?

...

Annabeths pov

I wasn't reluctant to leave my seaweed brain. I mean one more night and then I would be back to being head of the Athena cabin. So that's why Sally invited the whole gang to sleep over. As we knocked on the small wooden door a voice shouted loudly:

"coming!" We all chuckled as the door was widely opened to display my childish boyfriend.

"oh seaweed brain", I groaned. I face palmed swiftly.

"yes wise girl", Percy retorted making me want to kiss him.

"Percy", scolded a very anguished Sally, "where are your manners, let your friends in or they will freeze to death" Percy rolled his eyes but opened the door wider so we could tumble in.

"Now let's go put your stuff away"

...

Sallys pov

I watched Percy care for his friends, doing extra work for them, his loyalty was flawless.I remember wanting to keep Percy to myself, but seeing him so happy I just have to share him.

Percys pov

We sat quietly.

"what should we do?", Nico asked

"how about truth or dare", Leo pointed out. There were a bunch of head nods as we started the game.

"Sooooo, who wants to go first?", Annabeth asked.

"ME!", I shouted waving my hand, could she even see me?, "ME, ME, ME!"

"how about... Nico" Nico nodded his head.

"Jason?"

"what?"

"truth or dare?" Jason thought for a second.

"dare", Jason said confidently. A ghost grin played across Nico's face.

" I dare you to put ice cubes in your pocket, and you can't take them out till they are completely melted", Nico stated. Jason looked like a clown as he put the ice cubes into his pocket then sat down. Jason looked around, his head bobbing left to right in a drunk motion.

"Bella"

"I choose truth, there now get on with it" some people were making chicken noises in the background. I wanted to yell at them for making fun of my sis.

"dinner!", mom called.

"we will finish his later"

**hey guys! I wanted to play around with this so you could see what the next chapter would be about, TRUTH or DARE! Then the chap after that would be when they leave. booohooooohooooo.**

**hohoho merry Christmas (I don't know wHy I did that ㈴2) **

_**"see that button, that pwetty button"-(Drew)**_

_**"Oh don't baby them! Just press it or I'll get you!"-(Clarisse)**_


	15. Truth or dare

Sally's p.o.v

A tumble of children set its way into my kitchen. I had to smile. Just another day with the heroes of olympus.

"Hey mom, what did ya make", Percy asked. I rolled my eyes at his lack of grammar, I then chuckled and smiled, a tinge of sadness over powered me over how fast my little boy was growing.

" Lasagna", I stated. Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico's fist broke the air. I chuckled as they let out there hearty yea's and awesome's. I pursed my lips debating whether or not the teens could settle themselves in a kitchen by their selfs. "Honey I'm going to go get some rest. And. Do not break anything or I will send you to the abyss of blackness that is tarturus" Isabella smiled looking amused, as she open the door for me. Ahhhh, the world of demigods. I looked back at them through a small crack through the door. I could see that they were happy and content and that's all that matters to me.

Isabellas p.o.v

To tell you the truth, I was scared of what Jason would give me. I mean I've got a lot to hide. After scrapping away the last bits of lasagna off my plate, I sat in the living room crossed legged, Indian style.

"so, was that a truth that you picked?", Jason asked. I rolled my eyes but nodded my head. "Hmmm" I had to roll my eyes again.

"well, I don't have all day", I exclaimed tiredly.

"how 'bout..."

"stop trailing off!"

"how 'bout"

_"WHAT!"_, I yelled.

"when did you last lie?", Jason asked. Hmmmm...

"when I was seven", I answered.

"what was it about" I wanted to yell at him for giving me a two part truth. I told him the story about me eating my moms pumpkin pie, and when my mom asked who did it, I lied about it. A few laughs took over people, and they would loosely chuckle.

"THE END!", I yelled, my hands hitting the air so hard that it made my palm sting.

"Piper"

"uh, yea?"

"truth or dare"

Pipers P.o.v

My mind was doing the chicken dance. I wanted to say truth, but also dare. I knew that Isabella could be pretty sneaky, I mean, she did pranks with the Stolls.

"truth?" It came out more like a question.

"how about... B.W.D"

"what", I asked. She is practically speaking a different language.

"bed, wedd, or dead, who you would rather be stuck in the bed with, who you would marry, and who you would want dead." Ugh! I hate her!

"I would marry Jason...", I started.

"duh!", everyone yelled

"I would bed Leo and uh, kill Frank", I murmured. Hazel stuck her tongue out at me. We all knew she still liked Leo it was soooo obvious.

"Hazel, truth or dare?"

Hazel p.o.v

I tried not to look at any one. If I said truth it would seem I'm to chicken. I'm not chicken! I looked at Grover, I wish we could empathy speak so i could tell him how much I want to die. His eyes were in slits, I could tell, he was warning me about Piper, she loved messing with peoples love life's.

"Dare", I said it more proudly then needed that it made Pipers eyes gleam.

"I dare you to tell us the story of Sammy" I CANT BELIEVE HER! SHE KNEW THAT WAS A TOUCHY SUBJECT FOR ME!

"Um, well. Since I was in the forties there was, segregation", I choked out. Piper waved me on to continue. "I was always being teased for my curse. People wanted diamonds from me. They wanted the riches. Sammy always stood up for me in his goofy way. On my thirteen birthday w-we shared a cupcake, but after that I- I never saw him again" by the time I was finished, tears, were streaming like the river of timber from my eyes. "L-Leo, truth or dare"

Leo p.o.v

Seeing Hazel cry hurt. I tried to grin my cheeky grin, she giggled.

"You are sooo much like Sammy", She spit out. Jason kept whispering in my ear:

"get the girl, get the girl" no, she was Franks. I was tired of being in this love triangle.

"um"

"truth?"

"what was the Most embarrassing moment ever"

" when I accidentally caught fire to my boxers" no everyone was cracking up.

"Piper, truth or dare"

Pipers p.o.v

" why are you guys choosing me! I just went", I yelled

"because you are fun to mess with", Leo responded.

"dare"

"I dare you to show us how much you learned from Will, by singing a song at the top of your mind, called... HEROES OF OLYMPUS"

"fine!":** ( I made this song so, yea. Awkward!)**

"sailing free, memory, lost! Come to switch, for less war! I'm a hero of olympus, I'm a hero of olympus! Save the throne im not alone I got the seven with me. What's a fee I guarantee, I've got the water with me! What's the fee, here we go fire warming to me! Flying down, lightning strikes, Romans here, roll the dice! Mist my magic, mist my magic, mist my magic, mist my. Magic! wisdoms child walk a while, Beauty queen, see me! I'm a hero of olympus, I'm a hero of olympus! Save the throne I'm not alone, I've got the seven with me, rock the boat satyrs thrown! Notch my bow! Here we go! I'm a hero of olympus I'm a hero of olympus, save the throne, I'm not alone, I've got the seven with me!"

"woohoo!", Percy yelled. Jason gave me a good kiss. While Thalia gagged. Ahh life as a demigod. Finally as the cheering went down I turned to Nico.

"Nico-"

"yea, whatever, dare"

Nico's p.o.v

"I dare you to go in front of Sally and do the chicken dance", Piper exclaimed. Everyone burst into hysterics.

"b-but-"

"GO NOW!", Piper yelled, that I got up ran, tripped over my shoes and knocked on Sally's door. She opened the door and smiled widely.

"I don't want to be a chicken, I don't want to be a duck, quack, quack, quack, quack...", I continued the song, doing the moves. Sally looked at me like I was going mad, couldn't blame her. I then did something stupid, I held my hand out to her, she took it, we then went swirling around. When we stopped, she laughed.

"now go back to playing your game Nico", I laughed and turned around, to be face to face with a hellhound.

...

Sally's p.o.v

my back was pressed against the cold wall. Blades were being hit against the monsters thick fur. Percy then attacked the monster with a huge water wave, then POOF. The monster was gone in a golden powder.

"you guys should go to bed", I said. All the teens nodded there heads and went unto the couch, pulled out sleeping bags, or just plain old pillows and blankets. "Night"

"NIGHT!", they all called back. I turned off there light, ahh, lights out.

**hey guys! I'm soooo sorry about not updating. I really hope this chap payes off, so yea, awkward!**

**"do you see that button? Can you press it?"-(Annabeth) **

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	16. Authors note (READ!)

Dear readers,

I want to get straight to the point. Last chap I got really weird feedback, like, where did the hellhound come from? USE YOUR IMAGINATION PEOPLE! Give my next chap a chance though. Read the first paragraph, if you don't like it, DONT READ IT, simple as that.

Sincerely,

Isabella (Bella2002)


	17. Goodbye

Percy's p.o.v

This was my last day with them, and I hated it. After last nights game of truth and dare and fighting a stupid hellhound my head felt like it was splitting. Annabeth was laying on top of me. *sigh* she is so beautiful. Her soft blonde hair pricked my neck as I looked at her sleeping figure. I looked at the nearby clock. The numbers swished around, doing there best skating tricks. Finally I caught what it said, 6:00. Damn it was early. That's when I realized that someone was also awake, Nico.

"Hey Nic", I muttered sleepily as I looked at my emo cousin. Nico rolled his black eyes.

" I told you already Perce, my name is Nico", Nico said slowly. He mouthed out the words like I was his child and he was my father trying to explain something really complicated.

"So, your going back to the underworld?", I asked. With everyone leaving I felt like Tarturus. Nico nodded his shaggy black hair in response. "Oh" I felt like a balloon who just got pricked with a pin.

"I don't really want to go, but I have to", Nico said. I looked at my young cousin. When I looked into his black eyes I saw the death of some of my best friends who sided with Kronos, it was like Nico was telling everyone, _don't cross me or I will destroy you._

"why?", I asked. Nico looked at me, clearly confused.

"what?", Nico asked. He looked at me curiously. I felt a flash of emotions take a fall inside me. I could still see Nico as an ten your old boy playing with his mythomagic cards.

"why do you stay in the underworld if you hate it?", I asked. Nico's face tinged a light pink.

"promise you won't tell anyone", Nico hissed. I nodded my head. "It's because Persephone will ground me" that's when a light sound of a cathedral bell sounded on the alarm clock, 7:00. Time to wake up guys.

Annabeths p.o.v

Tarturus was wrenching me with dreams. But this, was far worse.

"You betrayed me", Luke hissed in the darkness. As the flash of my memory showed me when he killed himself. Then someone yelled:

"Silena!" Another flash, and it showed a dying Silena.

"your a failure", Silena hissed in the distance. More flashes of scary things weave dots way in front of my eyes. Then I felt my shoulders being shaken and a distant call of:

"Annabeth" woke me up. My eyes fluttered open. My heart was beating so loud I was sure Percy could her it. His green eyes connected with mine.

"Percy", I breathed. Tears splattered my cheeks.

"Annabeth, Annabeth honey, what's wrong?", Percy asked his handsome face morphed onto worry.

"Luke, Silena, Pollux. I failed them, I failed them", I sobbed as I buried my face into the crook of Percy's neck.

"you didn't fail them. Shh"

...

Pipers P.o.v

As we waited in Paul's ford Hazel asked the weirdest thing ever.

"why is there a hoof print on the roof", Hazel asked. Paul laughed.

"blackjack", he responded. I wanted to ask more questions but Annabeth and Percy were walking down the brick steps and into the ford. When they got inside the car they smiled forcefully.

"hey", they said dully. They looked tired, like they had a living hell of nightmares biting at their clothes.

"Hi", we responded back. It was a total silence in the car ride. The only sound was the hum of the car engine sing its lullaby...

Jason's p.o.v

Piper was dozing into sleep, leaning against me. Her cinnamon breath was a sweet assure to me that this was our last day and everything would be fine. I looked out the car window, happiness filling me.

BOOM!

The car flipped over, doing a series of cartwheels. As it landed on its roof we heard a monstrous roar and the ford was picked up. All of us were screaming. Isabella shot a series of water disks, cursing while doing it.

"Why can't monsters leave us alone!", I yelled.

BUMP!

He dropped the car, it's creaking metal roaring in my ears.

"AAAAAH"

"DEMIGODS, LUNCH,", the giant yelled.

"get out of the car!", Paul yelled. A few jumped through the ford windows or went through the door and landing on the asphalt. I was screaming sending lightning bolt after lightning bolt. Percy was dodging the attacks like a ninja, then he hit the giants toe. The giant roared and cursed in ancient Greek.

"Piper, get Paul to safety!", Annabeth yelled over the noise. Piper nodded, kissed me on the cheek and headed away.

Pipers p.o.v

I felt worthless not being able to help, as the giant screamed and roared in the distance. I felt worthless. I could here some screams and roars of protest filter the wind. I looked from behind the brick wall. I saw an amazing scene. The colors of elements flashed against the giant. Percy was stabbing and whacking then... POOF! The giant was gone in a yellow powder. Paul looked at me.

"let's go get them"

Percy's p.o.v

We had to walk to school. As I stood in front of Goode the tall looming building gave me terrible memory's. That's when Barbie came over. Sad and down.

"hi", she said hoarsely. Kristen's eyes were puffy, as she was also we reign normal clothes.

"Kristen?", I asked. Kristen looked up at me mournfully. "Look I know we are not friends and all but... What's wrong?" Kristen sniffed sadly.

"I've been so mean... I was doing that so... I could make my sisters jealous", Kristen sobbed.

"But... Why?", Annabeth asked slowly.

"because there so much better! I was taking out my anger, I wanted to make people who were happy, sad and down", Kristen whispered.

"well you did a good job", Thalia said under her breath. I shot her the I - will-kill-you-later stare. Kristen looked up at us.

"but I will make the school change, you'll see!", Kristen whispered shouted then she sashayed away. Oh Goode, what have I done?

Gladiez P.O.V

"hey Glad", A deep voice called.

"Julien", I groaned as he engulfed me into a tight hug.

"guess what",Julien challenged. I chuckled hoarsely.

" Hmmm... What?", I asked warmly.

"YOU CAN AUDITION FOR THE CHEERLEADING SQUAD!", Julien yelled. I sighed, he was so sweet.

"Jewels", I huffed "you know Kristen made a rule about no dorks in the cheerleading squad..." Julien looked over at me.

"have you even seen Kristen" Woah, Krist? That's a freakin nickname?

"Krist?", I asked loudly. My hands clenched at the side.

"Glads it's not like that!"

"right... So you kissing Sarah on the cheek was 'not like that'", I shot back

"Gladiez! You take everything so far"

"uh huh, sure"

"why you ugly freakin brat!", Julien yelled. I stopped, tears were poring down my cheek. "Hey Glads, I didn't mean it like that!" But I didn't stop to talk I just ran... Straight into...

"Percy?"

Pipers p.o.v

Gladiez was telling us about the fight. She looked weary and tired, but strong and determined. I prayed to my mom that everything would be fine. Gladiez was crying softly into Percy's shoulder, sobbing.

"Some boys think they are funny, then they hurt the person, only in the end do they understand there actions", Thalia murmured. I think not only was she talking about Julien, but Luke also. Percy rubbed both girls shoulders, that's when Julien walked over

Juliens p.o.v

I was so sorry. I was punching myself, trying and trying to make a small speech in my mind. I wanted to ask Perce what to do. I kicked a pebble trying hard not to cry. Tears brimmed my eyes, as a lump of sadness filled my throat. I walked stiffly over to the most horrifying scene in my life. Percy was holding Gladiez. MY GLADIEZ!

"hey guys", I said dully. Then that Piper girl smiled at me, was she trying to make a move on me? She then grabbed me by my hoodie and dragged me to the brick alleyway.

"what!", I hissed. She smiled warmly.

"Julien, I'll get you and Gladiez alone so you can talk", Piper whispered back then one armed hugged me. She then skipped away to a blonde dude and kissed him. My stomach churned as Piper talked to Gladiez, She nodded then turned away. As Percy's friends walked away I continued to stare at Gladiez like a dumb dog.

"Julien", Gladiez murmured softly. I looked at my toes. "Julien, looked at me" she lifted my chin up with her fingers.

"look I'm sorry", we both said at the same time. We hugged each other. Her thick straight hair smelt of lemons , and I almost cried holding her.

..RING! School... Ugh

Annabeths p.o.v

The school was such a flash, that I forgot all my worries, it was like I was a mortal. I was packing my bags stuffing my stuff in the back of camps SUV. Kristen, Gladiez, Percy and Julien stood in front of the Jackson's apartment, waving. The six of us settled in inside the small van waving and yelling our goodbyes. Nico had shadow traveled to the underworld and Thalia hitched a ride with an animal. I rolled up the window on my side, beaming at Percy. The engine coughed then slowly backed away from the apartment grounds. Percy had his arms around the mortals happily.

"bye Percy", I whispered under my breath. All I knew was the school was going to change, Percy had new friends, he was happy, and that's all that matters.

**THE END!**


	18. Note

**hey guys! Happy New Year!**

** -Love Isabella and Emma ( my cousin)**


End file.
